Digital content may be delivered as channels, which are network locations for accessing and activating a digital stream for delivery to endpoint devices such as phones and personal computers.
There is a need for channels that not only educate but also stimulate creativity especially in practical innovation of apparatuses, systems, processes, and compositions of matter (e.g., chemicals, articles of manufacture).